


Making The World A Better Place:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Crappy Parent/Parents, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e14 Ikliki i ka la o Keawalua (Depressed with the Heat of Kealwalua), Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s09e14 Ikliki i ka la o Keawalua (Depressed with the Heat of Kealwalua), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny checks on Steve after the concert in the park, What do they say?, Stay a Tuned, & Find out!!!!**Author’s Note: This is based on Season 9, Episode 14.*





	Making The World A Better Place:

*Summary: Danny checks on Steve after the concert in the park, What do they say?, Stay a Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is based on Season 9, Episode 14.*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was surprised to hear what happened, while he was gone, He knew his team would handle it, like they always do. He was worried about his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett.

 

He got to the house, & found dark, & silent, He knew that Steve would be at their chairs on his private beach, & sighed, as he got two beers out of the fridge, & went to join him outside. He knew Steve had a crappy day, & wants to be there for him.

 

“How are you doing there, Babe ?”, He asks, as he greets him with a kiss, as he hands him a beer, & sits down to join him, giving him his full attention, while he talks about his day, & figures things out. The Blond hopes to make him feel better, by being there too.

 

“I am doing okay, Danno, Today was a little too much, I got to deal with shitty parents, It hit a nerve with me”, He said with a disgust, as he filled in the loudmouth detective, & Danny sympathize with him, cause he knew the former seal had a difficult childhood.

 

“I heard you & Lou really kicked the shit out of an neo-nazi piece shit”, The Handsome Blond said with a smirk. “He deserved it”, The Five-O Commander said, as he not feeling bad about it. He fills him in on his & Lou’s visit to Barton.

 

“The way we can stop this from happening again....We keep making the world a better place, & make it safe”. Steve nodded, & they shared another kiss, enjoyed their beer, & had a wonderful evening together.

 

The End.


End file.
